


Mira Losse Cu

by Quende Lasse (Ladybluelove)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/Quende%20Lasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2008<br/>Slashy Santa: Ardor in August<br/>Ladybluelove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mira Losse Cu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/gifts).



> Title: Mira Losse Cu  
> Author: Quende Lasse  
> Beta: Alex Cat! Thank you so much Alex, you are an awesome beta! (All mistakes remain my own. )  
> Rating: NC--17  
> Pairing: Lindir/Gildor  
> Warnings: The usual slashy suspects. Elvish language trampling.☺
> 
>  
> 
> Request: Main pairing Lindir with Elrond, Thranduil, Gildor or Erestor. Other pairings are allowed, as long as they are full-elven pairings or Vala/Vala or Vala/Elf pairings. I want lots of fluff and romance, preferring with minor angst or hurt/comfort and hot, loving sex. And I really love if Valar are meddling with elves. And I want happy ending. Written for: Zilah

 

 

Part one - Homecomings and Coming of Age

 

Lindir danced at the celebration. It had been so much fun; his parents giving him a coming of age party was something that he had never expected. Their village was enchanting as were all elven villages, rich in the sight of men, but to elves, it was very humble and simple. During a joyous fast dance several riders in a small caravan came in weary from their travels but they were surprised nonetheless at seeing the festivities and the dancing in the central square. Gildor and his fellow caravaners had been away from their home village for many years so he did not at first recognize who the white haired elf was that seemed to be the center of attention, for it was clear to him that the celebration was in his honor.

The village Elders came to Gildor since he was their source of outside information, being as he was well traveled and well liked. Everyone had stopped what they were doing so that they could see Gildor and the others and welcome them back, and even more so, to hear the new adventurous stories that Gildor, as the caravan leader, brought back with him. Someone took his horse and led the great stallion away while others got him some wine before he took his place among the Elders and the surrounding gaiety.

"So what news from the outside world have you brought us, my ion?" Yes, Gildor was the son of the village's oldest Elder, and they had been the ones that had established the little village for their friends and loved ones. Gildor had brought back lots of news from the outside world as well as gifts for his adar and the villagers, candy for the young elflings, and many needed supplies for the village.

"You will not believe this, adar, but the great balrog slayer, Glorfindel o Gondolin, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, has been reborn and now he resides in Imladris as Lord Elrond's sworn protector." A great buzz went around the clearing at this news, for surely great deeds were afoot for the Valar to bring forth the beloved eldar. Everyone knew how Glorfindel died defending the refugees that were escaping Gondolin, giving his life for theirs, and everyone also hoped to one day see the legend for themselves. Of course, none knew of Glorfindel's present internal sufferings, but that was best considering their humble nature.

"I cannot believe this, ion!" Amazed, the Elder voiced what the villagers wanted to know. "Are you sure of this?" Not that he didn't believe Gildor. It was just such an incredible thing to happen, but then the Valar didn't seek their permission when doing what they pleased. As they talked, one of the huge caravan dogs came over and settled near Gildor, who absently stroked the great head.

"Tis true, adar, and I even met him myself at a grand feast held in his honor." He smiled as he looked at all the pretty elves that he had known all his life, while listening to their oohs and ahs. "But it looks to me like we have come in time for another feast. What goes on here, adar?"

"Oh sweet Eru, Lindir, come here penneth." Shyly, Lindir went over to the Elders' grouping and bowed to the Elders respectfully.

'Lindir?' Gildor last saw Lindir years ago, a mere child and he had silvery blond hair back then, not white.

"Don't be shy, penneth. You do remember our esteemed caravan leader, Gildor, do you not?"

"Yes, Elder, I remember your ion." Lindir blushed so beautifully in his chaste youth, and Gildor found his heart captured when Lindir in his shyness fluttered his long white lashes at him making his perfect ear tips blush bright pink from Gildor's attention.

"Ion, we are celebrating Lindir's Majority Day." He smiled widely at the youth. Reaching majority was one thing, but here in their village, Lindir was still to be protected and his innocence guarded, as it was with all their young elves.

"Lindir?!" Gildor beamed at him. "You've grown so much, penneth, that I almost didn't recognize you." Gildor pulled off his satchel and dug around in it till he found a little wooden box that was beautifully decorated. He had been collecting a dowry of sorts to gift to a possible mate, but as yet he had not found the one who would claim his hûn and fëa. He wished his nana was there to give him advice, but his naneth having heard the call of the sea sailed long ago.

This gift, though, was more special, for Gildor had planned on giving it to his future bride as his groom's gift. Little did he know at the time that his future bride would be an ellon, for he had fallen in love with Lindir right then. "Here, penneth, I have a gift for you," and he handed Lindir the elegant box. "Open it." He smiled.

Smiling shyly and making Gildor's heart thump in his chest, Lindir took the box. Lindir's friends were all crowding around him as were his parents and the other elves, and the Elders looked on from where they stood or sat. Everyone was curious to see what sort of gift would be in a box that looked as if it were the gift. Opening the box, Lindir held his breath then quickly looked up at Gildor. "Gildor," breathed Lindir, shocked, having never seen anything so beautiful, "I cannot accept this; it is much too valuable a gift for me."

"It is the perfect gift for you, Lindir." Gildor stood up, and walked over to Lindir. "Here, let me help you." He took out of the box a mithril hair pin that was encrusted with tiny diamonds, each one reflected the light of the torches that lit up the gathering and the dance square. The sparkles that the diamonds sent forth were truly amazing, in blues and reds, yellows, greens, and purples. The colors danced in a ripple of light all around the pin. Smiling at Lindir, who was almost as tall as himself, Gildor carefully lifted the soft white hair away from the side of Lindir's lovely face and unraveled the braid that was there. Many young ellith sucked in their breath since just about all of them had dreams to wed the charming sophisticated older elf. And now here he was attending to Lindir as a groom would attend to his newly bonded mate.

Lindir was graceful even as he stood still, his face suffused in color as though he were a newly bonded maiden on her way to her wedding bed. Carefully Gildor placed the pin, and his warm breath brushed the tip of Lindir's ear in a light caress sending a shiver through Lindir's body. Gildor was very careful not to touch Lindir's ear since he did not want to embarrass Lindir with such a public display of sensuality, especially since Lindir had just reached his majority and was an innocent to such passionate emotions.

Fire danced subtly from the pin making Lindir look absolutely beautiful, and suddenly both ellith and ellyn wanted him as they admired his beauty and begged him for a dance with them. Soon the music started up again and Lindir's party was once again in full swing, with Lindir the center of everyone's attention on his special day.

Gildor sat next to his adar, his heart swelling with love and his eyes bright with pride as he looked upon Lindir. His loins too were hard pressed to remain dormant but Gildor would not publicly lust for the one he loved. He had felt when his eyes had met Lindir's eyes that Lindir held the other half of his fëa and with this knowledge of his love came a fierce protectiveness for Lindir. He would allow no one - not even himself - to cause disrespect, distress, or hurt to Lindir.

"Ion?" Gildor looked to his ada upon being addressed. "Do you realized what you have done?" The Elder was very concerned. It had been a couple of years after Gildor's caravan left the village when a group of elves, including Lindir, had gone hunting for meat and foraging for berries and herbs when they were attacked by a rabid wild warg. The hunters among them had had a hard time containing it before they had finally killed it, but it had come too close to getting young Lindir, and in his shock, his long hair had turned white. Hunting parties were sent out in case there were more, but they soon discovered that the warg had been alone, and probably abandoned by its pack long ago.

"Ada," Gildor looked at his father, shock at what he had done just registering with him. "Ada, forgive me, I do not know what has come over me." But he kept looking at Lindir with such a heart felt longing. "What has happened to him to make his hair white?" The elder told his ion the horrible story. They were all grateful that other than for his hair coloring Lindir was able to make a full recovery from his ordeal.

Lindir's parents watched all that had transpired from the sidelines, and although they liked and admired Gildor, they were not so sure about having the much older elf courting their ion. Gildor was even older than they were and they really preferred a nice elleth for Lindir, one that would also give them grandchildren. Concerned at this new turn in events they started making the rounds of eligible ellith and invited them and their parents over for tea, one at a time starting the following week, in hopes that Lindir would become attached to one of them.

Gildor's adar watched them even as Gildor watched Lindir. His heart broke for his ion knowing that Lindir's parents were already set against his ion bonding with theirs. He would need the intervention of the Valar themselves if such a pairing were to be made. For Eru as his witness, he was sure that Lindir's parents would never allow the match, and Lindir was too good an ion to go against his parents' wishes, even if it meant he would not be happy in another bonding. Casually, Lindir stole glances of the handsome Gildor, almost swooning at the thought of the older elf's hands on him, for he was already well and truly in love with Gildor.

 

Part two - Love forbidden, love forgiven

 

For almost two straight months Lindir's parents had been entertaining ellith and their parents, and then later on when Lindir showed no preference at all for ellith, a long file of eligible young ellyn followed. Through it all Lindir continued to secretly pine for Gildor. Gildor, meanwhile, as the leader of the caravan, and his assistant, had been in council with the Elders. He brought back with him letters from Lord Elrond, telling of the dark years ahead, along with a directive to organize the villagers and bring them into Imladris for their protection. A lovely wooded area was already set aside as the site for their new village. Gildor tried to keep his mind off of Lindir as he went about his duties completing one task after another to ready the great caravan that would take the villagers and all they owned to Imladris.

Gildor was so hurt and heartbroken, knowing that Lindir's parents didn't want him as a mate for their ion, never mind wanting him near Lindir. Gildor knew that if Lindir were made to bond to another that he would leave home and join Cirdan's house, never to return again, even if it meant not seeing his adar since it would be too much for his aching fëa to bear. His adar watched the happenings, his temper and his indignation rising, 'How dare they keep fëar mates apart!' It was true that this was a very rare occurrence and some even believed that it was just a myth made up to ensnare a mate, but the Elder knew better, he had seen it for himself and knew that it existed.

The Valar were also perturbed by Lindir's parents, so they sent the Vala Lorien, in elvish form, to teach them a lesson in love for their ion's sake. Now Lorien, being a Vala, made a most striking elf, gorgeous beyond belief. He arrived at the village with his own caravan in nothing but the best, from his robes and his jewels to his stallion and his servants, his horses and his wagons. He made quite a rich and lordly statement.

The Elders of the village came out to greet the elf, thinking as they did that this elf must be some prince or a lord at the least, maybe from some distant land that they had not heard of. "Welcome to our humble village, my Lord," said Gildor's adar. "Are you lost? It is very rare that we see such a prestigious visitor as yourself in our village." Soon the whole village was turning out. The newly arrived Lord and his entourage were so beguiling and compelling that everyone had to see for themselves.

Looking a tad bored, the glorious elf looked around him in feigned distaste before he even bothered to return the Elder's welcome. "We were on our way to attend to some business when my scout informed my guard of your village, and I couldn't help but be curious, and perhaps maybe find a little dalliance to entertain myself before continuing on my way." As he spoke, he barely looked at the Elder, not caring that his attitude bordered on disrespect. "You there," he pointed an elegant bejeweled finger at Lindir. "Yes, you with the white hair, perhaps you can entertain me for a spell."

Lindir looked around for his parents as he blushed and nearly fainted. What would a young elf like him know about entertaining a great lord? He wouldn't even know where to begin. His innocence was such that he wasn't even aware that it was /that/ kind of entertainment that the Lord was looking for.

"My Lord," said the Elder, "We do not have that type of entertainment in our village. If it is food and rest that you need and mayhap some music to soothe your travel weariness away, that can be arranged, but not the other." Lorien almost smiled at the protective Elder, but he was there for a reason and he needed to continue with his charade to accomplish his purpose. "Forgive me, good Elder, I meant no disrespect," he lied. "Of course, a meal and some rest and the privilege of sharing your fire are all that I request." Dismounting from his stallion, Lorien went over to Lindir and smiled disarmingly at him. "Perhaps you will sit with me and tell me of your village then?"

Gildor was fuming, first Lindir's parents had dismissed him as a suitor for Lindir, and now this charlatan Lord was courting his love's favors. Lindir's parents, seeing a possible match here, quickly unburdened their son of his chores so that he could serve as the Lord's guide throughout his stay, and maybe he could even play his lute and sing for the Lord, thereby impressing the Lord so much that he would deign to court Lindir.

Lorien saw this in their hearts and inwardly he grinned since they were playing right into his hands. He planned on using this to his full advantage. Taking Lindir's hand and holding it up in his own as though Lindir were some court courtesan that he was escorting, Lorien led him back to the Elders. "You may begin your celebrations in my honor," smiled Lorien. His servants had already set up an open-air pavilion of rich fabrics and the most luxurious furnishing, rugs, and pillows. The Elders noticed that they treated their Lord with all the reverence that one might give to the Valar.

Startled, the Elders whispered among themselves. They were wondering if the stunning Lord was truly in the service of the Valar, and deciding that he probably was, they agreed to pull out all the stops and make the celebration the best ever. Unfortunately, their best was but a mere shadow of what the Valar were used to. But the Valar being who they were, found the elves to be utterly charming, and Lorien thought no less of them. But a lesson had to be learned. Reclining, Lorien fed Lindir some grapes and other delicacies, as he listened to the sweet music of Lindir's lute. He had invited the Elders and Lindir's parents as well as Gildor to join him in his pavilion and partake of his food and his entertainment making sure that they had good seats to witness what he would do.

"Do I not know you?" He asked of Gildor. "Are you not the vagabond that moves from place to place looking for handouts?" He said that almost seriously, and were it not for his wicked little smile and uncaring attitude for the answer, one would think that he was trying to rile up Gildor -- which in fact he was.

"My Lord," Gildor stated in a hard tone of voice, his hackles rising to the bait, his mien serious. "I am no vagabond. I move from place to place with my caravan in the service of my village trading our wares for what our village needs."

"And what are your wares, pray tell?" Not waiting or caring for an answer, he ignored Gildor's hackles as though they were not even there and placed a wet slobbering kiss on Lindir's hand, grossing out the young elf. Lindir's parents, too, did not care for that treatment of their ion, but they stayed silent, averting their eyes. So Lorien upped the ante. "Oh look at that, I got your hand all wet! Allow me to take care of it for you, my sweet losse cu." Raising Lindir's hand to his mouth, Lorien, very fastidiously, licked it dry as though he were a cat grooming its kitten.

Lindir's face spoke volumes. He was so totally revolted, and he couldn't believe that this was being allowed to happen to him. His eyes started tearing since he was still more of a elflong than an adult, and he looked to his parents for help, but found only shocked resignation. He then looked to the Elders, but found no help there either since the Elders were sure that they were dealing with a messenger of the Valar. Lindir tried to pull his hand away, but the Lord held it tight, and then actually leered at him in front of his family and friends, leaving nothing to the imagination as to what he would lick next.

Gildor had had enough of this. He refused to remain quiet any longer. Lindir was /his/ beloved! He was the one who held the other half of his fëa, and he would not allow anyone, no matter who they were, to sully his love's name and honor. Standing, Gildor confronted the Lord, uncaring that the Lord's guards also stood up putting their hands on the pommels of their swords at the ready.

Gildor pulled Lindir to his feet, keeping him close within his arms, and moved to the other end of the pavilion away from the Lord, the Elders, and Lindir's parents. "You will not touch him again!" Gildor stated. Lindir clung to him, feeling his fëa rejoice, and no matter what the outcome of this confrontation would be, Lindir knew that he would never go back with his parents. He chose to always be one with Gildor, and with Gildor he would remain. "Take me away with you, Gildor," Lindir wept, "Please, Gildor, I cannot stay with them ever again." He didn't voice it, good ion that he was, but he felt betrayed by his parents and would find it very hard to trust them again.

"Lindir," Lorien called to him softly, "forgive me for the liberties that I have taken, but you needed to see for yourself what was best for you, and not succumb to the dictates of your parents or anyone else." As he spoke, he emitted a radiant light and seemed to grow in stature till the Vala Lorien stood before them. He was beatific, glorious beyond anything anyone could have ever imagined. His guards, entourage, and his pavilion all disappeared as though they never were.

Looking at Lindir's trembling parents, Lorien continued. "You were graced with a fine ion, yet you were willing to barter him off for worldly luxuries, and you," he addressed the cowed Elders of the village, "would've allowed it even though it is your responsibility to care for and protect all those who live in your village."

He then looked once more to Gildor. "It took you long enough to act! You would have seen your fëa's mate bonded to another had we, the Valar, not interceded. Listen to me well, Gildor Inglorion, I am the Vala Lorien, and we have placed in your hands the fëa and hûn of Lindir o the Losse Cu, for so we have named him for his sweetness and his grace. Your fëar have been bonded by the Valar, and no one, save Eru Iluvatar himself, can break that bond!" Lorian stated while glaring at the others. The villagers, in general, had gone down on their knees with their heads bowed for fear that the Vala would smite them.

Lindir was in total shock. "But why would you do this for me? I am only a simple elf and a young ignorant one at that." Tears were streaking down his pretty face, and his nose had reddened from his crying.

"Lindir, beloved penneth, you and all of the First Born are very precious to us, and we will move mountains just to save even one of you, when Eru permits. Much is written in the song of Eru Iluvatar but much more is hidden even from us. When it is allowed, we do interfere and we do walk among you." Then he addressed everyone, "Have a care in your daily life for we are always watching, but also remember that we love all of you, for Great Iluvatar has given the First Born to the Valar." Slowly he faded till only the last word lingered and then that too was gone.

Quickly Lindir's parents ran to him. "Lindir, please forgive us," they begged. "Come home with us, ion, and let us care for you." Lindir's naneth reached for his hand to pull him away from Gildor and take him home.

"Nay, nana, ada, I am home," and he smiled up at Gildor, melting Gildor's heart. "Gildor is my home now. As you heard and witnessed, the Valar bonded us, and now my place is with my herven."

 

Part three - Binding ceremony, Bonding Night

 

The binding ceremony was beautiful, and Lindir looked radiant. To everyone's recollection, he was the youngest elf to ever be bonded in their village, most had waited till they were a few hundred years old before they took that big step and bound themselves for life. But then again, none had ever been so fortunate as to have their fëa's other half come and claim them. The ceremony was magical for it seemed that the Valar took a hand in it and winter flowers bloomed everywhere sending their perfumed scents wafting around the village.

Soon the festivities were over for the newly bonded and they were escorted to Gildor's home among much giggling and good-natured ribbing. The villagers lived up in the trees with their village life going on below them at ground level, but unlike the talans of Lothlorien, the villagers lived in tree houses in the true sense of a house.

Gildor's home was decorated exotically to reflect his travels and his leadership of the village's caravan. This was the first time that Lindir had stepped foot in his new home and he was awed by everything that he saw. "Do you like our home, meleth nin? It is but a temporary home, being as we will be leaving the village," he said, telling Lindir what had been said in the Elders' council meetings. "But I swear to you, melmanya losse cu, that our new home will be much more worthy of you."

Lindir turned, blushing furiously at his herven's terms of endearment for him, and he trembled with his inexperience. "Yes, I do love it because it reflects you, tauno soron nin," he said with quiet confidence. Gildor was his herven now and although he was afraid of the unknown, he wasn't afraid of Gildor. "It is very different from what I am accustomed to, exotic, but very pleasant and unique, so very much you, meleth nin, and this is how I would like our new home to be."

He tilted his head up and kissed Gildor, taking the initiative. "You being with me makes any place the best home for me. Never leave me, tauno soron nin, for I would fade without you." He had felt Gildor's sad thoughts before, the ones about him leaving to join with Cirden's house, thought he didn't understand the feelings then nor even the ache in his hûn.

Gildor glowed at having his herven call him /meleth nin/ and his /tauno soron nin/, and he knew that he would cherish Lindir for all the days of his life. "Then come, my beautiful losse cu, and let me show you our bedroom." He put his hand out for Lindir to take, not wanting to rush his young herven if he wasn't ready. But Lindir took his hand and moved to his herven's side, leaning in to kiss him once more. "Show me," he whispered, but it was clear that he wasn't talking about the bedroom but rather of how to make love, for he didn't even know how to kiss in passion.

Gildor's throat constricted as he swallowed, he was so in love with Lindir, and Lindir's child-like trust in him almost brought him to tears. "I will show you, meleth nin, how much I truly love you!" Gildor's bedroom was even more exotic than the rest of his home. The bed was huge and decadent in its bright jewel tones, silk sheets, soft furs, and plush pillows. The room had many wall tapestries depicting elvish scenes of love, and the floor rugs were soft and squishy on the feet. The furnishings were simple elegance with clean flowing lines that seemed as art within the bedchamber.

When they came near the bed Gildor kissed Lindir passionately his lips pressing to Lindir's as he moved them in a dance of love. He took Lindir's lips, one at a time, and sucked them gently into his mouth savoring the taste of his mir losse cu. His tongue followed suit as it moved first over Lindir's lips and then within. The kiss was slow and encouraging, and the taste of Lindir's kiss was fresh and sweet, and soon Lindir was doing the same to Gildor's lips and mouth. At first it was awkward but Lindir caught on and the magic happened as their tongues caressed and moved with one another and their bond was sparkling around them reflecting their love.

Their bodies tried to melt into one another as their mutually clothed bulges moved together, rubbing deliciously, and causing a delectable friction to build. Lindir cried out in a soft gasp as he came from just the sensual kiss and the slow grinding rub. A red blush stained his face as they parted, but he refused to look away, wanting his herven to know what he had done to him.

If anything, Lindir's loss of control had his experienced lover fall even deeper in love with him, and he held Lindir's trembling body in his arms. "Baras nin fein cuguneth, meleth nin," Gildor whispered as he caressed his trembling young dove. He gently kissed Lindir's soft swollen lips and then he was divesting his love of his wedding robes. He let the fine elegant fabric slide over Lindir's shoulders, letting his thumbs caress the soft creamy skin as his fingers guided the fabric away allowing it to pool in gentle folds around Lindir's feet. " Ce bainon, cu nin... do not be afraid."

Lindir couldn't speak; his emotions were overwhelming him and his body was going through too many changes that were new to him. It scared him and excited him all in one so that he was on the verge of hyperventilating. But Gildor's soft sexy voice and his loving words kept him with his herven. Tears again escaped his eyes as a new passion infused him when Gildor's lips closed on his nipple and his warm wet tongue swirled and pressed, plumping it up, only to squeeze it between his thumb and forefinger, as he did the same to the other.

The silvery tears kept falling, but now they were accompanied by soft breathy gasps, and when Gildor got down on his knees and kissed the leaking tip of his penis, Lindir came once more with the soft cry of his herven's name.

Lindir couldn't stand on his own anymore and his arms encircled Gildor's head, supporting himself. Gildor let Lindir press his face unto his groin where he took deep breaths of Lindir's musky scent. Lindir's body had been perfumed all over for his wedding night, but this secret place that now belonged only to Gildor, remained untouched by any outside scent and it was here that Gildor made his memories of his husband. This was the scent of his love, his herven, his treasured dove. "Gildor," Lindir whispered, sniffling, "I love you so much."

Gildor rose and kissed his love again. He would never ever tire of kissing his beautiful young love. "Don't cry, my love," Gildor whispered, although he knew that they were tears of overwhelming love, for he too had tears in his eyes. "We are bound now and no one can ever separate us," he lifted Lindir into his arms and gently lay him on the furs, his snow-white body a sharp lovely contrast to the dark sable of the rich furs, "...but now the time has come, losse cu nin, for me to claim you."

As he spoke, Gildor removed his own clothes, exposing his strong elvish body to his husband. His huge erect penis made Lindir's eyes widen in alarm and his face turn crimson with the knowledge of what was to come. He was hard once more, his long slim penis leaking precum, but he was also so afraid. "Will it hurt?" Again the child in him was close to bursting into tears, but the young elf that he was was ready to take that leap into full adulthood. "I have been told it will."

"Oh penneth." Gildor was so torn. His lover was so young, only fifty, and Gildor almost didn't want to take him, but his love for Lindir, as well as his own heart and soul, cried out for the union and it was the same harmony that he saw now in Lindir's eyes. "Yes, melethen," he spoke softly, lovingly, "...it will hurt, but not for long. Soon it will feel good and we will move as one." He lay next to Lindir and took him in his arms, kissing his tears away. "I long to taste all of you, melethen," he said, smoothing Lindir's white hair back while unraveling his wedding braids. "Will you allow me to taste you?"

Lindir nodded, he was afraid his voice would squeak if he tried to speak. But he wasn't ready for the erotic sensations that gripped his body as his herven began to run his hands all over his body, massaging his tights, and rubbing the soft yet firm globes of his ass. Gildor lifted Linder's bottom up to his face inhaling the intoxicating scents of his herven. "I love the smell of you, melethen," and he kissed Lindir's ass, "My losse cu." He parted the creamy cheeks exposing the dusky rose pucker.

'Eru!' Gildor thought. 'He is so tight, and his opening is so small, give me strength sweet Eru to hold back my lust and give my precious cu only my love.' Carefully Gildor licked Lindir's too tight opening, laving his tongue over the flat silky rose, knowing that when they were fully bonded Lindir's opening would be an aching swollen torn pucker that Lindir would feel for days if not longer. Gildor was glad that it would still be a fortnight before they left for Imladris because by then they would belong to each other in a mutual taking and giving of their bodies.

Lindir didn't realize it, but he was moving his small ass on Gildor's face, more to the point, his opening on Gildor's tongue, and he was enjoying the feel of the different textures of Gildor's tongue on his opening. He couldn't help but cry out when Gildor's wet tongue breached him, and his hands held Gildor's sable hair in a pulling grip, doing what he could to have Gildor pierce him over and over again.

Gildor encouraged Lindir to undulate himself on to his face, and he kept preparing his young love with his tongue till he felt the guardian ring relax, giving his tongue free reign into the silky passage. That was when he reached for the oil and began to prepare his panting love in earnest, and when his finger breached his love he found Lindir's gland and massaged it at the same time that he engulfed his love's penis. Lindir screamed as he came again with lights exploding before his eyes. At that moment, the ring gave in completely and Gildor was able to stretch his love as much as he dared.

Quickly, while Lindir lay boneless, Gildor oiled himself before laying on him, rolling them onto their sides to face each other. He picked Lindir's leg up from behind the knee and placed it over his hip and at the same time he pushed, breaching his virgin lover with the head of his heavy leaking penis. But that was enough to bring Lindir out of his near reverie, gasping in agony. The pain was intense. It was tearing him in two, he thought he would die, and he almost begged Gildor to take it out. But Gildor, neither retreated nor advanced, instead he spoke words of love to Lindir and he even sang to him softly and gently wnile kissing his tears away and soothing his brow. Lindir had curled up into Gildor's embrace, sobbing. But after what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided leaving only a sense of fullness.

"Are you well my herven?" Gildor felt like a wretch. It hurt him so much to be the cause of his herven's pain.

Nodding, Lindir wiped his nose on the pillow before his silvery blue eyes, that were now turned to sapphires with his lust, looked upon his herven, and what Gildor saw in his love's eyes brought him to tears. Lindir loved him. And then Lindir was moving, encouraging Gildor to move and penetrate him deeper.

Gildor didn't need to be told twice, but neither did he plunder his herven. He wanted Lindir to experience their union of love and not just a union of sex. Deeper he moved, slowly, till he was fully sheathed, and even then he withdrew slowly so as not to overstretch Lindir's opening. Soon, however, they were moving together in tandem and kissing passionately as they molded together.

Gildor reached between them when Lindir started whimpering needfully into their kisses. It didn't take long, maybe four or five strokes of Gildor's penis on Lindir's gland, and an equal number of strokes on Lindir's beautiful slim penis. Then Lindir was hanging on to Gildor, coming so hard, and lights burst all around them as their fëar danced with the joy of becoming whole again.

Gildor came just as hard, falling into Lindir, spiraling together with his love into eternity. They were one now, and they could hear each other profess their eternal love to each other in their minds, even as they kissed passionately, slipping into reverie together, bound as one until the end of Arda.

 

Part four -- Epilogue

 

Lindir smiled at his herven, "Imladris is so beautiful, melethen." Love shone brightly in his eyes as he looked at his love. The smell of snow was in the air, and before them, Imladris lay beautiful in its hidden valley.

"It is beautiful, meleth nin, but not as beautiful as you." Gildor smiled and his eyes overflowed with love for his herven. "Have I told you recently, melin chen?" he grinned.

"Enough times that I have lost count, meleth nin. But tell me again, tauno soron nin, for I will never tire of hearing it."

"Melin chen, melui nín losse cu, with all my hûn and everything that I am. My life is complete, whole and happy, meleth, because you are here with me." The caravaners looked on, all smiling, as Gildor once more claimed a passionate kiss from his young herven.

"Melin chen, bevae, tauno soron nin." Lindir's sigh was pure bliss. Gildor Inglorion was a magnificent, brave elf, an incredible lover, and a gentle herven-- and he was all his!

"This is our new home, melethen." Gildor told Lindir, "This is where we will be safe and happy." He took Lindir's hand and kissed it and then his lips in a sweet kiss before tucking Lindir's fur cloak around him to make sure the love of his life was warm.

Gildor raised his arm, giving the long winding caravan behind him the signal to move forward, and as they neared Imladris the first fluffy snowflakes of Riw began to fall, fat and beautiful, glittering with the song of Eru.

 

 

The End

 

 

2008  
Slashy Santa: Ardor in August  
Ladybluelove

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ada/adar - father  
> Ce bainon - You are so beautiful  
> Cu - dove  
> cu nin - my dove  
> Elleth/Ellith - female elf/elves  
> Ellon/ellyn - male elf/elves  
> fëa, pl fëar - soul  
> herven - husband  
> hûn - heart  
> ion - son  
> losse cu - snow-white dove  
> meleth - love  
> meleth nín - my love  
> melethen - my love  
> melin chen - I love you  
> melin chen, bevae - I love you, too  
> melmanya losse cu - my lovely snow-white dove  
> melui nín - my sweet  
> mir losse cu - treasured snow-white dove  
> mira losse cu - precious snow-white dove  
> nana/naneth - mother  
> nín - my  
> o - of/from  
> penneth - child  
> tauno soron nin - my mighty eagle


End file.
